


With a Little Help from Your Friends

by whispered_story



Series: Unrelated J2 Christmas Fics [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, First Time, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is forced to do Secret Santa and now he has to come up with the perfect gift for Jared, of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Little Help from Your Friends

It's freezing cold.

Jensen thinks that when he looked into colleges, somewhere on the brochures it should have said _'Boston is cold as hell. Pick somewhere further south, Jensen Ackles!'_.

Jensen speeds up his steps as he gets closer to the café where he's meeting his friends. He breathes a sigh of relief when he finally steps in, the door falling shut behind him with a jingle.

Jared waves at him from across the room, a grin on his face, and Jensen feels better almost instantly.

"Hey," he says, taking the empty seat next to Jared.

"Finally," Danneel says. "We were starting to think you'd died."

"Frozen to death," Sandy adds.

Jensen frowns, shrugging out of his heavy coat and letting it fall over the back of his chair. "It'd be cold enough for that," he grumbles.

"It's gonna get colder." Danneel grins at him. "Way colder, Jensen."

"Leave him alone," Jared says, and Jensen would be grateful if Jared wasn't smiling. And if he didn't know that Danneel was, unfortunately, right. But it's not Jensen's first winter in Boston and he knows exactly what's still to come.

"You all suck," he complains.

"Sometimes," Misha says, shrugging casually. "Just last night, actually."

"Do tell." Danneel raises her eyebrows.

"Don't," Jared pleads, shaking his head. "I'll get nightmares. I'll be _traumatized_."

"Poor you," Sandy says, pouting at Jared, who gives her a sad look. 

They're sickening sweet, looking at each other like that, and Jensen still waits for the day when one of them announce that they've realized they wanna be more than friends after all. It's gonna be the worst fucking day of Jensen's life, and he'll hate Sandy forever, because she guessed that Jensen was interested in Jared about two seconds after Jensen met them and life is damn unfair like that. And he wouldn't even be able to blame Sandy because it's _Jared_ , and he doubts anyone in their right mind would say no to him.

They're interrupted by Katie, who's a waitress at the café and in Jensen's Biochemistry class. She's sweet and smart, and Jensen would like her if she didn't have the biggest crush on Jared. Who is only a freshman, for crying out loud - the whole world shouldn't be trying to get into Jared's pants.

"Your drinks, guys," she says, putting steaming mugs in front of everyone, including Jensen.

"I didn't order yet," he says with a frown.

"I ordered for you," Jared chimes in, offering him a wide grin.

"Oh," Jensen says, dumbly, and really, Jared ordering his drinks shouldn't make warmth pool in his stomach the way it does. "Thanks."

Jared shrugs it off.

"I put some extra whipped cream on top of yours," Katie says, addressing Jared. "I know you like that."

She winks at him before leaving.

Danneel makes a gagging noise. "Why doesn't she just rip off her clothes and hop onto Jared's lap?"

Sandy and Misha laugh while Jared starts blushing. Jensen feels slightly sick, thinking about Katie on Jared's lap.

"Right, anyway," Sandy says once she's calmed down and slides a tiny folded piece of paper over to Jensen. "That's your name."

"My name?" Jensen echoes.

Sandy nods. "For the Secret Santa."

"The what?"

"Secret Santa," Danneel says. "You know, everyone draws a name and has to give the person they got an awesome gift. You were late, so you gotta take whoever's left."

"I wasn't late. I had a class all the way across campus," Jensen argues. "And when the hell did I agree to do this Secret Santa thing anyway?"

"You didn't," Jared says with a frown. "We were apparently outvoted by those three."

Jensen looks from Jared to the others, finally settling on Misha with a glare. "Traitor."

Misha holds up his hands. "Hey, sorry. They offered me a deal I couldn't refuse," he gestures at Danneel and Sandy.

"What deal?"

"We kissed," Danneel says.

"It wasn't just a kiss. There was tongue," Misha says, looking a little dreamy.

"Horndog," Jensen says with disgust, shaking his head. Sometimes, he wishes the college brochure would have warned him of stupid friends as well.

+

Jensen doesn't look at the piece of paper until he's back at the apartment that he shares with two other guys.

He sits in his room and unfolds the tiny slip of paper. _Jared_ , it says. Of fucking course.

+

"I need your help," Jensen says, plopping down on Sandy's bed.

"With?"

"I need to come up with a good gift for Jared," Jensen says.

Sandy sits down next to him with a sigh, folding her legs beneath her and poking him in the side. "You know why it's called Secret Santa?" she asks. "Because it's secret. You ruined it."

"Only for you," Jensen replies with a sweet smile. "Please help me?"

"He's one of your best friends. I'm sure you can come up with something to give him."

Jensen groans. "Yeah, but there's this whole thing about me liking him."

"You mean you being head over heels in love with him," Sandy corrects.

Jensen glares, but doesn't protest.

"Okay, so what? You want to give him something that declares your undying love for him?"

"I want exactly the opposite," Jensen says. "I want to give him something that says _I like you but I definitely don't lie in my bed at night and fantasize about you._ "

Sandy hums. "I don't think I can help you until you tell me more about those fantasies. Just so, you know, I know exactly what the gift isn't supposed to say."

"Sandy."

She laughs. "Okay, okay," she says. "Why'd you think I can help you anyway? I'm having a hard enough time coming up with a present myself."

"Because you're closer to Jared," Jensen replies. "And Danneel would probably refuse to help me."

"True," Sandy nods.

"So you'll help?"

"Fine," Sandy says. "But you'll owe me."

Jensen nods. "Anything."

"Deal," Sandy says with a nod. "How about guitar lessons? Jared's been asking you to teach him for a while."

And there's a reason why Jensen has been stalling to teach him for just as long. The thought of Jared holding Jensen's guitar, fingers strumming the cords...yeah, that's not gonna work.

"How about something else?"

Sandy sighs. "All right. A night of hot, steamy sex?"

Jensen snorts. "Right, cause I want to get punched in the face."

"I thought because maybe you want to get laid," Sandy says with a shrug. "There's a video game Jared's been eying."

"Yeah?"

Sandy nods, looking disappointed. "Yeah. Nice, boring gift that won't give Jared a clue."

To Jensen, that sounds just perfect.

+

Jared beams and hugs Jensen when he opens his gift. "That's awesome," he exclaims, then gives Jensen a pointed look. "We're playing later, right?"

"Course," Jensen nods, patting Jared's arm. They're in Jensen's room, sprawled out on the bed and the floor, cramped together as they exchange gifts.

"Okay, I'll go next," Danneel says, handing Jensen a wrapped package.

Jensen tears the wrapping away, revealing a box of condoms and a tube of lube. Next to him, Jared is having a hard time holding back his laughter. "I thought girls were supposed to be good at this gift giving thing?"

"Please. It's the best gift I've ever given you and you'll thank me for the rest of your life," Danneel replies loftily. "Just wait and see."

"I'm single, I don't even have use for these," Jensen replies.

"You could sleep around," Misha suggests. "You should have done that when Brad dumped you."

Jensen rolls his eyes. "He didn't dump me. I dumped him after he slept with my roommate."

"Details," Misha says with a wave of his hand. "The point is, you're in college and you're single. You should be a lot more slutty, Jensen."

"Don't listen to him," Sandy says, slapping Misha over the head.

"Read the card instead," Danneel suggests.

Jensen frowns at her, but picks up the card and flips it open.

 _Merry Christmas, Jensen!_ , it says, _Hope you enjoy my present. Here's the second part of it, it's called a clue: Someone in this room would very much like to use those condoms and lube with you. Hint: it's not Sandy, Misha, or me. ;-)_

Jensen nearly chokes on his own spit, coughing and looking at Danneel, who is grinning widely.

"It's true," she says.

Sandy nods. "Yup," she says, getting up. "Now, Danneel, Misha, and I are awfully thirsty. We'll be in the kitchen."

"I'm not thirsty," Misha says.

"You are," Danneel says. "Come on. Maybe Sandy and I will kiss again."

"Maybe," Sandy adds.

Misha follows them out of the room without any further protest.

"What just happened?" Jared asks, blinking.

Jensen scratches the back of his neck, sliding the card over to Jared.

Jared skims the card and flushes. "Oh," he says. "Jensen..."

"Are they right?"

Jared looks at Jensen through his bangs, worried. "Uh, maybe?"

"You're straight."

Jared shrugs. "Bisexual," he says. "I thought I was straight. I'm pretty sure that I'm not now. Since I met you."

"Oh," Jensen says.

"So, uh." Jared gestures at the card. "Do I have to be mad at Danneel and Sandy for letting you know how I feel, or..."

"No," Jensen says with a smile, shaking his head. "You definitely shouldn't be mad."

Jared grins widely. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jensen says, and then he leans in and kisses Jared, just to make sure Jared really gets it.

Jared does, judging by the way he kisses Jensen back eagerly.


End file.
